godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:The evil O,malley
OK, Ajax has been sent the message. And why should I have been banned? I said one thing, and that was in a half-zombie state after a sleepless night and listen to your constant ravings all the time. What do you find so NCF about the Necros anyways? --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 23:59, 20 April 2008 (UTC) Reply from Ajax I went back and looked, and you never said you were seeing any of it. And before I said "shut up", you were continuing your ranting. And, you completely ignored me when I said you should wait to see how it turned out, and if it was bad, start ranting. But you told me to sod off, so fine. You're lucky I'm nicer than some, or you wouldn't have gotten this much out of me. I've acted this way for a long time, and you had no problem, is it coinsidence that you chose now? *No, both i and the other admins have acted on you doing this sort of behavior in the past You only banned Dark Energy for 1 day for cussing straight at you, im not cussing at you, and yet you banned me for a week. *Dark Energy? Dark Energy was perma banned. Don't act like you haven't treated users this way. *Since the civility rules came up, i have once, i'd i've appropriatly been warned once If you just heard, I backed off of the arguement temporarily, yet you still banned me. *I banned you after reading through you 'backing off' I was making a point, nothing more. *Yeah well, don't make points while breaking the civility rules If you were going to ban me at all, why didn't you do it yesterday, when it aaaaaaaaaaalll got worse. The users involved in your project dissed me, dissed me in my face, why not ban them instead? *The users spent their time trying to make you back off. You told them to sod off and you called both me and them fools. Not exactly civil. I wasn't cussing at you, I was just sayin it. Yet you couldn't help yourself. *As pointed above, you called users fools, told them to sod off, etc etc, not very civil. The Civility rule says Be civil towards others, I was being civil toward you, I just happened to swear a few times (But not in your face, nor insultingly), yet you still banned me. *Third times the charm, you weren't being civil Johnson knows this, I did say "I'm Starting to see your point, but I'm not surrendering to it." I didn't give up my reasons, I gave up arguing with you, and your ridiculous excuses, it was over, you had your way, your real reason to ban me, AND YOU STILL BANNED ME!! *So what if you backed off? You break the civility rules. If i heavily vandalized the site and said 'Sorry, I was a little bored', I'd still have my punishment coming. You did as a matter of fact say: Nogard is stupid (Nogard), This article is reallly stupid (Kashan), Nogard is horrendously godmodded (Yet he's a villian, as you said, you could godmod villians). So why didn't you get punished, hell, why are you even an admin with this attitude!? *Because their abilities were horrendously godmodded and unbalanced. I stuck to using superior time and science to make the Necros strong, Nogard and Kashan were horrendously ill balanced and not backed up by anything scientificy, until I prompted LOMI and whoever made Kashan to fix it. I am not banning you for calling my Fanon stupid, i am banning you for being uncivil. You didn't even say Shut up or i'll ban you or anything like that. It says on the whole adminship thing to give a specific warning before a ban. If you've been banned before, and you did something not that serious, how would you feel to be banned and claimed to be warned a long time ago for different reasons!? *This is your third warning malley. THIRD. Time doesn't change things. When Dark Energy requested an unban, you listened, why not me!? HE DID ALOT WORSE!! *RR Unbanned him on good faith, against my better recomendations, that apparently it was 'his brothers fault'. The gaurentee was he doesn't do anything else stupid. He did. he got perma banned. End off. Don't pretend you didn't get this message, I checked your contributions. *Zomgz contribs. Now, either shorten it (At this rate, I've waited long enough), or preferably just call the whole ban off. I won't bother your stuff, or least not to the point where its considered bothering. Also, i'd like to add that I was about to make a huge contribution to my machinima until you interrupted. *Third warning is a week long ban. Thats how it goes. Next time its permenant. Even if you were working, it doesn't matter. Yours sincrely, That Revenant Dude --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 15:04, 21 April 2008 (UTC) Reply Yes, I asked for your banning. I didn't like having to do it, but it was needed. I respect you, respect your opinion, and would have asked for you to be unbanned had you simply quit yelling, cussing, dissing and doing everything else to me. But you wouldn't stop, and I had to do something more. And I didn't turn the users against you, you did. Nobody likes a hater, and you let us all see that you were a hater. And this project didn't cause any damage until you made it cause damage. Anything can be a weapon, so long as it's in the right person's hands. But I'll let you know, you're right how you describe me; keep an eye on me on Halo Fanon, because if something even hints at going wrong, a true Halo Fanon war might just break out. I'm gonna let you know, I will not ban you here, since you've done nothing wrong here. I'm sorry I had to what I did. Good luck in whatever you do. --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 15:33, 28 April 2008 (UTC) OK, everybody got the messages. Good luck and farewell. --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 14:40, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Hey, didn't even realize it'd been moved to my namespace. Must've happened in AJ's brief moment of insanity. He suddenly decided that everything he'd written was crap, and put the delete template on all his article, pulled out of Nitroneon Rebellion and probably moved Fanon for Noobs to my namespace. Oh well, it's back to your namespace now. --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 14:45, 5 May 2008 (UTC) Yeah, Johnson went nutzo for a little bit, but I think he's gotten over it now. All the delete templates are gone (Ajax told AJ he wouldn't let them be deleted anyways) and he's back in Nitroneon Rebellion. --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 14:25, 6 May 2008 (UTC) OK, messages have been sent. Sadly, my parental controls won't let me see the blog. --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 18:51, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Look OK, first of all, look at the "?!" section of my talk page; that's what I consider ranting. Then down in the "Can i add Crossover Fanon to Fanzilla?" section you were ranting about Ajax's proposal for a "how to fanon" guide (understandable, but still ranting). Now, I'll understand if you don't consider ranting the same as me, but you have been complaining about what's been going on. And I'll go ahead and say that you weren't just saying why were we bothering, you were cussing and saying that it was the "project from below" so to speak. But, it really doesn't seem to matter right now, because I think you may get unbanned in the end. But, whether you do or not, I'd like to ask you to be in my fanfic that I'm writing. I have an interesting idea for bringing you in, and it has to do with bashing a certain insane admin, hehe. --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 14:49, 19 May 2008 (UTC) I'm looking into it. I might have to leave Halo Fanon soon if they keep this up. --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 19:25, 8 June 2008 (UTC) Let's see how well Ajax and the admins and their precious wikia rules stand up against the community..... --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 19:42, 8 June 2008 (UTC) Me, H*Bad and Kebath 'Holoree are considering turning an older Halo wikia Kebath made into a second sort of Halo Fanon. Here's the link link --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 15:36, 9 June 2008 (UTC)